Complexity
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: heavy spoilers for 1x06. Family is everything


Contains heavy spoilers for this week's episode 1x06.

Title: Complexity  
author: Cindy Ryan

Hayley's heart was racing and she was more terrified than she'd ever been. The irony that the man holding her; the one calming her was also one of the most feared killers on Earth. However right now Elijah Mikaelson was Hayley's lifeline and she was clinging to it; to his voice like her last breath.

They were so sure Davina would break the tie Hayley had with Sophie. The werewolf wished she had the Originals confidence. Right now the pain in her abdomen and the torture the rest of her body was going through was enough doubt to keep her scared senseless. A month ago Hayley hadn't wanted to be a mother now it was everything...all she had. Hayley wanted nothing more than to hold her baby girl. She wanted that chance. She'd fight for that chance.

"Listen to my voice; Hayley. You're going to be fine."

Elijah's voice always silky smooth took on more depth now. Hayley tried to concentrate on the coolness of the pool; on the water surrounding her. Elijah's faith; his reassurance surrounded her too. The noble one Klaus called Elijah and that was never more apparent today. Hayley needed Elijah's courage and strength and he was giving it to her without question simply because they were family. 

* * *

Standing in the pool with a werewolf in his arms Elijah fought to control his fear. He could see the witch's curse taking it's toll on Hayley. Her small frame wracked with pain but still she was trying so hard to be brave. Trying so hard to hold onto her unborn child. Family had been Elijah's mantra over the centuries. It was what held him together through the dark times. What kept his quest for Klaus's redemption going. You may not always love the people who shared your name but they were linked to you; to your soul. Through good times and bad when it mattered most they were all you had.

Now the newest member of Elijah's family was fading in his arms. The only thing he could do was keep Hayley calm. It didn't seem like enough; not nearly enough. For being as old as he was as powerful as he was there should be more he could do. She'd already been through so much and Elijah had already failed her. His word had been paramount to him; it was his faith it was who he was. If he didn't have his word; if people couldn't trust his word then he was nothing. That was what kept him going through the centuries. Through the loneliness.

Despite the circumstances that had brought Hayley into their family she'd been a bright spot. A future none of them had ever dreamed of having. A child to carry on the blood line. Something they hadn't thought was possible; something that shouldn't have been possible but it was. Klaus was still adjusting to that possibility but Elijah had enveloped it with open arms. He was excited to see his niece; to see what a wonderful person she would become.

To do that the unborn child that was already a fighter had to be more so to survive this night. Elijah had faith that Davina would come through for him. However it all came down to time. Something immortals had tons of but ironically had little of when they needed it to save someone they loved. Mixing with mortals had that price. It gave them something to live for but also came with a terrible cost when that person or persons left them.

Elijah swore silently to Hayley that he wouldn't let that happen. That he wouldn't fail her again. He had given his word to the werewolf of his allegiance and protection and she needed that now more than ever. This would work; it had to. Family was all they had.

* * *

Those horrible hours where Hayley didn't know if her tie with Sophie would be broken. Where she didn't know what the fate of her child was she found comfort in Elijah. The strange complexity of the Originals she was finding more endearing by the moment.

They were killers, psychopaths, liars. Yet when push came to shove if you were in their inner circle they'd fight to the proverbial death for you. They'd protect and love you with everything they had. Hayley wanted her daughter to experience that more than anything. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world and one that was keeping Hayley sane now. She'd survive this Hayley believed that now and so would her child. They were fighters and that would get them through to the next battle.

end


End file.
